


What went wrong?

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: They went from friends to enemies. Oswald and Ed grew closer but drifted apart after. What went wrong?





	What went wrong?

They started out as strangers, first meeting at the GCPD.

They met again after Galavan, when Ed helped Oswald. They soon became friends.

After taking down Galavan, Oswald was sent to Arkham where Ed did not visit.

When Oswald was cured, he visited Ed at his appartment where he was shut out.

Ed was sent to Arkham for his murders.

Oswald visited his friend often and got him out.

They became best friends shortly after.

When Oswald was elected Mayor, he made Ed his chief of staff.

Attractions for Ed started soon after, but knew it would not work. He wanted to tell Ed but he was in love with Isabella.

Oswald became jealous and ruined their love.

Then Ed found out: slowly destroyed his life.

Days after, he murdered his best friend; leaving him unstable.

He started taking drugs to see his old friend and to guide him through life once again.

But Oswald came back with revengence with his new friends.

He found Ed and seeked his revenge, freezing Ed solid and putting him on display.

With a broken mind, Ed broke out.

He wanted revenge so he went after Oswald.

After finding his old friend, Oswald sent him away- to never return.

_What went wrong?_

It all ended with Isabella. She ruined everything.


End file.
